


poviedkár

by gayzula



Series: slovak collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Being a Cutie, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pre-Undertale, Preklad do slovenčiny | Translation in Slovak, Soft Chara, Storytelling, The fluffiest thing I've ever written, english version available, ust two kids being goddamn happy for a change
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula
Summary: Kde bolo tam bolo, bola raz jedna malá hviezda. (Hviezda menom Chara.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432686) by [gayzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/pseuds/gayzula). 



Kde bolo tam bolo, bola raz jedna malá hviezda.

Neobiehali okolo nej žiadne planéty, ale bolo to v poriadku, pretože hviezda mala samotu celkom rada, takže len plávala vesmírom a starala sa o seba. Mať priestor pre seba hviezdu upokojovalo a tá časť vesmíru sa stala tíšivým miestom kontrastujúc s ruchom, ktorým zvyšok vesmíru prekypoval

Nebola to však obyčajná hviezda. Hoci nie znamenitá vo veľkosti, jej svetlo - jej oheň bol _výnimočný._ Takéto veci už dnes neučia, možno pretože sa zdajú byť... jednoducho príliš fantastickými, ale aj napriek tomu, sú pravdou: oheň tejto konkrétnej hviezdy nebol pálivou horúčavou, ale hryzavým _mrazom._

Bola odlišná a bola si vedomá svojej jedinečnosti. Ale hviezda ako ostatní jej horúci súkmeňovci, nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť - že je takáto - takže na svojich putovaniach sa zvykla vyhýbať ostatným rovnako, ako sa ostatní vyhýbali jej.

No tie putovania _stáli za to_ a čoskoro hviezda došla až po okraj vesmíru, miesto ostatnými hviezdami opustené. Nemohla ich však za to viniť, pravdaže - veď prázdnota za okrajom bola _hrôzostrašná..._ ale niečo na ňom bolo, čo hviezdu prinútilo ostať. Napríklad ten pokoj, v skutku. Uspávanka, ktorú prázdnota vyspevovala, bola taktiež dychberúca.

A hviezda sa v prázdnote samej uvidela - ako _odraz._

A tak hviezda upadla do hlbokého spánku, ktorý trval tisícky rokov

Jedného dňa, keď spánok bol za dlhý čas najhlbší, chladná hviezda spadla poza okraj do prázdnoty, nevedomky idúc tam, kde predtým žiadna noha nevkročila, križujúc hranicu. Bola to... rozhodne skúsenosť.

Prinútená prebudiť sa, teraz v neznáme, otvorila svoje oči po prvý raz a pomyslela si, ten vesmír v diaľke vyzerá tak, ako sa hviezda cíti - _nesmierne malý a zanedbateľný a bezvýznamný._ Ale tiež - _tak trochu krásny, svojím vlastným, zlomeným spôsobom._

A tak hviezda urobila svoj prvý nádych.

Ako tak blúdila obďaleč, stretla ostatné chladné hviezdy - hoci vo výzore úplne iné. Stretla tých, ktorý by sa jej stali náhradnou rodinou.

A konečne nebola sama - našla lásku--

* * *

 

"--a pochopenie," dokončí Asriel.

"Tvoj príbeh je blbý," povie Chara a pretočí očami. Ústa má vykrútené do niečoho medzi úsmevom a úškrnom a iba žartovná iskra v očiach, odhaľuje, čo si Chara v danej chvíli skutočne myslí.

Asriel zažmurká, jeho roztomilý úsmev miznúci z tváre v zlomku sekundy. Slzy mu trochu zmáčajú oči, zatiaľ, čo sa zhlboka nadýchne. "Takže... sa ti nepáči?" hlas trasúci, maličký.

"Nie, nie," zasmeje sa Chara z celého srdca, krútiac hlavou, oči zatvorené. " _Milujem_ ho!"


End file.
